<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft Murmurings by dontcare77ghj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906563">Soft Murmurings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj'>dontcare77ghj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleep [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Spoilers, Vision Needs A Hug, Wanda Maximoff Deserves Better, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, WandaVision spoilers, angsty ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vision (Marvel)/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleep [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soft Murmurings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wanda x reader x Vision</p>
<p>Clint had been twenty-four when you were born. He never told you who your mother was, only that she was not ready for you when you came along, but you never cared.</p>
<p>Your father had raised you, done an incredible job, and until you were fourteen, you were happy with it just being the two of you.</p>
<p>And then your dad met Laura, beginning the journey of your little family growing into a much larger family. You loved Laura. She had quickly become the mother you never knew you wanted. Two years later, you became an older sister to Cooper Barton.</p>
<p>Only when you were eighteen, your brother two, and your mother was pregnant with your sister did you finally learned something new about your birth mother.</p>
<p>You were eighteen when you realized you were a mutant.</p>
<p>You were eighteen when you met Nick Fury and began training with your powers.</p>
<p>Twenty when you joined the Avengers and helped save New York and your father.</p>
<p>And you were twenty-three when you met Wanda and Vision. The two people you could see yourself spending your life together. </p>
<p>Too bad you were a Barton; a Barton could never do things the easy way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sensed someone behind you, causing you to quickly spin around and shoot a bolt of lightning at the girl behind you. She jumped to the side but fell to the ground as your bolt clipped her shoulder.</p>
<p>"I heard from my father that mind control is not fun. I think I'm going to avoid it, thanks." You growled, raising another bolt only to let out a short scream as you fell through a window and onto the ground below. </p>
<p>"Y/N, are you okay? Do you need help?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine, dad." You assured him, jumping to your feet. You searched for the force that knocked you out the windows and the girl, but both had disappeared. "I'm fine." You repeated.</p>
<p>That was the first time you met Wanda Maximoff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Pietro!"</p>
<p>"What? You didn't see that coming?" You smirked as your father put his weapon away.</p>
<p>You both quickly rushed upstairs, and, in an instant, your father pulled out his weapon, and electricity crackled around you.</p>
<p>"You four are all children." You sighed, blasting out a small amount of lightning and knocking them all to the ground.</p>
<p>As everyone groaned and struggled to push themselves up, Thor burst through the window and shared a look with you before jumping atop the cradle and pushing Mjolnir into it.</p>
<p>"No!" Bruce yelled as everyone shielded their eyes from the bright glow of the lightning. Thor is thrown to the ground as the being escapes the cradle. Everyone watches with bated breath as the robot looks around and seems to attack Thor. He is thrown through the wall, causing everyone to spring into defensive mode as you all waited for an attack.</p>
<p>"There may be no way to make you trust me, but we need to go." Vision said, lifting Mjolnir and handing him to Thor.</p>
<p>And that was your first encounter with Vision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokovia had changed the team. Bruce had flown away, and Thor had left. Wanda lost her brother. Vision destroyed Ultron.</p>
<p>After the fight, you'd returned home for the birth of Nathaniel Pietro Barton. Your new brother, named after your aunt and the man who'd saved your father's life. You stayed for a while, helped your parents adjust to the new baby, and looked after your siblings, but you could not stay.</p>
<p>You needed to help.</p>
<p>A year after Sokovia, you realized you were falling for the witch and the Android. You were falling harder and faster than you wanted to, harder and faster than you ever had. And you could not stop it.</p>
<p>It did not help that you were in charge of assisting the two adjust to the team. Part of your job meant you were always with them.</p>
<p>"The witch is attempting to break her bargain." Vision pointed out. "That is cheating."</p>
<p>"Well, she is the bad guy. It is kind of what they do." You smiled, watching as he and Wanda watched the movie. It was three a.m., and the three of you were in Wanda's room watching The Little Mermaid. Your father had sent a video to you of Lila dancing to Kiss the Girl, and it had piqued Vision's interest.</p>
<p>"That looks like a painful way to die," Wanda commented as Ursula died.</p>
<p>"Well, she's dying, and she is a villain. They don't usually give them the nicest deaths." You said, turning the movie off as the credits rolled.</p>
<p>"That's not how I want to go." Wanda shook her head.</p>
<p>"How do you wish to pass on?" Vision asked.</p>
<p>"No-one thinks about that, Vi-" Wanda started before you cut her off.</p>
<p>"Bullet to the brain." You stated. "It's quick and easy. I won't even register the pain if done right." You told them.</p>
<p>"You know normal people don't think about that, right?" Wanda asked as you turned off the film.</p>
<p>"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly normal." You laughed, leaning back into the couch.</p>
<p>"I think you're normal, Y/N." Vision said.</p>
<p>"Vis, that's sweet, but you haven't exactly met enough 'normal people' to say that," Wanda said, giving you a small smirk.</p>
<p>"Rude." You laughed, throwing a pillow at her.</p>
<p>"It's true!" Wanda cackled, catching the pillow before it hit her in the face. "You can't get angry at the truth."</p>
<p>"Your opinion isn't the truth." You teased the woman. "Alright, that's done." You said as the movie's credits finished. "You want to watch the sequel?"</p>
<p>"What need is there for a sequel?" Vision asked. "Didn't everything get resolved?"</p>
<p>"It did, but the company wanted money." You said as the sequel began to play.</p>
<p>For the rest of the night, the three of you sat curled up on the couch watching Disney movies and debating whether or not the sequels were worth creating.</p>
<p>You continued to talk, in soft murmurs until eventually you and Wanda drifted off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So many things had happened in the last three years. In the last three years, you had entered into a relationship with Wanda and Vision and become one of the most wanted figures.</p>
<p>Two years ago, the Avengers were presented with the Accords. The team had been divided about whether or not signing was for the best of the public.</p>
<p>You refused to sign them. The Accords were a registration act that would have required people like you and Wanda to have to reveal everything about yourselves, including your weaknesses, to the government.</p>
<p>And so you joined Steve's team, with Wanda at your side and Vision on an opposing side. When everything went to shit, you, Wanda, Steve, Natasha, and Sam had been forced to run.</p>
<p>You and Wanda had debated where you stood with Vision between yourselves. You'd continued to question the status of your relationship until Vision had found you both.</p>
<p>"I mean no harm." He assured, raising his hands in innocence. "I come only to talk."</p>
<p>"On whose behalf?" You asked, crossing your arms.</p>
<p>"Mine." He told you. "I've realized that, that the way Tony handled the Accords was wrong. As JARVIS is a part of my systems, I have a leftover want to help Tony. I've had to process the Accords and what followed, and I've realized I don't agree with them."</p>
<p>"You don't?" Wanda rose a brow.</p>
<p>"No." Vision shook his head. "I don't believe in them. But I believe in you, in both of you."</p>
<p>The three of you had sat down after that and discussed where you all stood. You and Wanda had maintained that you would not sign onto the Accords, ever. And Vision had told you that he was on your side, but he would stay at the Tower to help you where he could.</p>
<p>While on the run, you and Wanda had rarely seen Vision. Your relationship while running was mostly texts. There was a phone call once a month, a long email detailing days of activities twice a month, and every six, the three of you would try to meet.</p>
<p>This time instead of meeting for a couple of hours and then having to leave one another, you tried something different. This time the three of you had found a motel room and booked a weekend together. </p>
<p>The three of you had spent the day before exploring the city and made it back just before it began to pour with rain. Even now, with it being the next day, it continued to rain.</p>
<p>So the three of you were stuck in the motel room, with nothing more to do than spend time with one another.</p>
<p>Not that you were mad at that.</p>
<p>"Vis? Is it the stone again?" Wanda asked as Vision let out a hiss. The two of you stood from the bed and made your way to the window.</p>
<p>"It's as if it's speaking to me." Vision grunted, his hand stuck to his forehead.</p>
<p>"What does it say?" You questioned him, tilting your head to the side.</p>
<p>"I don't know, but something." Vision shook his head. "Tell me what you feel." He asked, bringing Wanda's hand towards his head. Wanda closed her eyes as her fingers turned red, and she began to feel the stone's energy.</p>
<p>"I just feel you." Wanda smiled, leaning up to kiss Vision gently.</p>
<p>"And you, Y/N?" Vision asked after he and Wanda pulled apart. "What do you feel?"</p>
<p>"I've only ever felt you." You promised, cupping his cheek and bringing him into a kiss.</p>
<p>"Sometimes, I worry the stone is going to take me over." Vision sighed, closing the curtains and shifting back into his regular form.</p>
<p>"That would never happen, Vis. You're stronger than the stone." You told him.</p>
<p>"But am I?" He questioned you. "I am alive because of the stone. The stone is a part of me. Logic dictates it has more than enough power over me to take control."</p>
<p>"You are more than the stone," Wanda told him firmly. "There is more to you than that stone in your head."</p>
<p>"What more to me is there?" Vision questioned, moving away from the two of you and taking a seat on the bed.</p>
<p>"You're kind and caring," You began.</p>
<p>"You're a genius and not just in ways of logic. But in human emotion." Wanda continued.</p>
<p>"And you have the capacity to love. A stone couldn't feel all that." You pointed out, taking a seat on one side of him and Wanda the other. </p>
<p>"Vis, the stone would never take control of you. And even if it did, you have us." Wanda promised, taking his hand in hers. "We would never let anything happen to you." </p>
<p>"Thank you. I truly do love you both." Vision promised. "And I hope you know the sentiment is returned."</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>"I wish it would stop raining so we could spend our time outside this room." You sighed.</p>
<p>"Forecasts suggest the rain will let out in the next hour," Vision told you.</p>
<p>"So how about we hold out for an hour, and then we can do some exploring?" Wanda suggested.</p>
<p>"What should we do for the next hour?" Vision asked. Almost as if qued to do so, both you and Wanda let out loud yawns.</p>
<p>"Nap?" You suggested, already laying down.</p>
<p>"You know I don't sleep." Vision reminded as Wanda also laid down. </p>
<p>"Doesn't mean you can't cuddle," Wanda said, pulling Vision in between the two of you. </p>
<p>"A stone also couldn't cuddle us as you do." You murmured to Vision as your eyes began to close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been exactly two years since Vision died, and Wanda had turned to dust. Both of which had happened before your eyes.</p>
<p>And it wasn't just them who were gone.</p>
<p>Your whole family, minus your father, had been dusted. All your siblings, and your mother, all gone. Your father disappeared, had run after your family's death.</p>
<p>No-one had seen him since, and you hadn't heard a word from him.</p>
<p>After the snap, you'd moved into the Avengers Compound with Natasha and Steve, but you were still lonely.</p>
<p>You were laid in your bed, a bed you once shared with Wanda and Vision, staring at the ceiling.</p>
<p>"What time is it, FRIDAY?" You asked the ceiling.</p>
<p>"It is currently twenty-three minutes past two in the morning," FRIDAY responded. "May I suggest getting some sleep, Miss Barton?"</p>
<p>"Mute FRIDAY." You asked, playing with the locket on your neck. "I can't sleep anymore." You whispered to no-one. "I can't sleep."</p>
<p>Your fingers tightened around the locket as you let out a short laugh.</p>
<p>"I just keep going back to that day, and it just feels like a bad nightmare. But it never ends. I had to bury you, Vis. I had to watch you die, twice, and then I watched your body be lowered into the Earth. And I had to wash Wanda's ashes off of me. The only thing I had left of her, and it just went down the drain." You muttered, tears beginning to fall down your cheeks. "Why did I have to stay? Why did I have to live?"</p>
<p>Rolling over onto your side, you took a minute to silence your sniffling and blink away the film of tears.</p>
<p>"Steve keeps saying I have to move on eventually, but I don't want to. I don't want to forget you, either of you. Because I love you. I love you both so much, and I miss you. I just miss you both, every day, so much."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I missed you." You whispered for the hundredth time. "I really missed you."</p>
<p>"I missed you too," Wanda promised, taking your hand and pressing a kiss to it.</p>
<p>Wanda had been back for six hours now. Six hours ago, Bruce had snapped his fingers and brought everyone back. Six hours ago, Thanos had destroyed the Compound and invaded Earth.</p>
<p>Six hours ago, Wanda flew out of a portal, and you were reunited with one another.</p>
<p>The two of you were now at your family's home in your childhood room, laid in your bed.</p>
<p>"It was only a couple minutes for you." You reminded her.</p>
<p>"A couple minutes too long." She shrugged, pulling you onto her despite the bed having more than enough room. "Everything's different." She sighed. "Everything's changed."</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
<p>"And Bruce really couldn't bring him back?" Wanda asked you quietly.</p>
<p>"No." You shook your head. "He tried for weeks to bring him back in any way, but nothing worked. We buried him at the Compound." You told her. "When the wreckage is cleared, I'll bring you to his grave." You promised Wanda.</p>
<p>As you spoke, Wanda's eyes had been gradually getting mistier until she began to cry in your arms.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She cried, pressing her hands to her eyes. </p>
<p>"It's okay. I've got you. Sweetheart, I've got you." You promised, pulling her closer to you.</p>
<p>"Everythings different. Vision's dead, and I lost five years with you. Everything's changed. I wish I could fix this." Wanda shook her head, pressing it deeper into your neck.</p>
<p>"Sweetheart, you have infallible power, but this isn't something you can fix. This isn't something you have to fix." You told her. "The world has to fix itself after the snap. And it's going to be hard, and it's going to be messy for a while, but eventually, things might go back to a semblance of normal."</p>
<p>"But I could. I could fix this. I could bring Vision back. I could protect us all. I could make us safe." Wanda murmured, more to herself than to you. "It's not safe here anymore. It's not safe for the three of us. I can find somewhere safer."</p>
<p>"Wanda, what are you doing?" You asked before gasping as her fingertips pressed to your temples, and you were gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We are an unusual pairing, ya know?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I don't think that was ever in question."</p>
<p>"Normal's overrated, Wand."</p>
<p>"No, what I mean is, we don't have an anniversary."</p>
<p>"Huh."</p>
<p>"Or a song."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>"Or even wedding rings."</p>
<p>"Well, we could remedy that. Today could be our anniversary."</p>
<p>"Of what? Surviving our first dinner party?"</p>
<p>"Precisely. And our song could be?"</p>
<p>"Yakety Yak. Naturally."</p>
<p>"Naturally"</p>
<p>"And our rings?"</p>
<p>"Couldn't you just make some for us?"</p>
<p>"I do. Do you. Both of you."</p>
<p>"Yes. I do."</p>
<p>"I do too."</p>
<p>"And they all lived happily ever after."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>